Su único deseo
by xsxbx
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. En el cumpleaños número 100 de Hermione, ella mira en el Espejo de Oesed y encuentra que su más profundo deseo es estar con Draco Malfoy. Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Marmalade Fever. Queda prohibida la distribución de esta traducción. **

**Titulo: Su único deseo**

**Summary:** **En el cumpleaños número 100 de Hermione, ella mira en el Espejo de Oesed y encuentra que su más profundo deseo es estar con Draco Malfoy. Oneshoot.**

En cada cumpleaños número cien de cada mago o bruja (que de por sí ya deberían de sentirse bastante afortunados de vivir tanto tiempo) se les da la oportunidad de darse un vistazo en uno de los Espejos de Oesed que aún quedan. Hoy era el cumpleaños número cien de Hermione. Ella había vivido su vida lo suficientemente feliz, aunque nunca se casó y frecuentemente se reprochaba por ello. Había trabajado más de cincuenta años en el Departamento de Misterios y tiempo después se convirtió en directora de Hogwarts (para el disgusto de la casa de Slytherin).

Así que cuando el cumpleaños de Hermione llegó, ella, siendo la mayor de sus amigos que aún seguían con vida, fue la primera en verse al espejo. No esperaba ver nada espectacular. Había vivido una buena y larga vida. Muchos a su edad estaban contentos por el simple hecho de seguir viviendo. Su único espectador mientras lentamente se giraba hacia el espejo fue Myrtle la Llorona, quien de todos modos no podía ver lo que se reflejaba ante Hermione. Ella y Myrtle se habían convertido algo así como buenas compañeras de clase. Mientras Hermione envejecía, Myrtle seguía siendo la misma, como un constante recordatorio de la juventud de Hermione.

Y Hermione no había hubiera estado preparada para lo que vio ese día.

Todo había estado bastante tranquilo en su oficina esa mañana, incluso los portarretratos de los grandes directores como Dumbledore y McGonagall habían salido para traer un ganso por el festejo de su cumpleaños. Pero en el momento en que Hermione quitó la sábana del espejo, Myrtle comenzó a molestarla para saber qué era lo que veía, pero Hermione simplemente dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor. En el espejo estaba una réplica de ella misma en su adolescencia (juzgando por el largo de su cabello, supuso que tendría aproximadamente dieciocho años) y a un lado de ella estaba alguien en quien no había pensado por mucho tiempo. Él le estaba acariciando la mejilla y susurrando algo en su oído que debió de haber sido muy placentero, porque una sonrisa cruzó por sus propios labios. Su versión más joven se giró hacia él y lo pellizcó en la nariz, y en respuesta él la tomó por la muñeca y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Y después… los dos reflejos se besaron y la Hermione real se sujetó el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón. Había visto demasiado.

Después de todo este tiempo, su único deseo había sido estar junto al hombre que durante tanto tiempo pensó que odiaba. El hombre que había muerto mientras apenas comenzaba a madurar. La sorpresa de ver ese sedoso cabello rubio fue suficiente para traerla de vuelta, pensando en recuerdos que hacía tiempo había olvidado. De insultos y burlas, de murmullos tras la horrible frase _sangre sucia_. Pero entonces Myrtle se quejó y la chantajeó con llamar a Peeves si no le decía lo que había visto en el espejo.

Le dijo que se había visto en una playa en Las Bermudas, tomando un bronceado. De todos modos, Myrtle siempre había pensado que le faltaba un tornillo.

Ayer, el retrato de Dumbledore le recordó que una vez le había dicho a Harry que se había visto con un buen par de calcetas. Ambos soltaron una carcajada al unísono, pero Hermione había entendido que lo mejor era mantener su más profundo deseo en secreto.

Así que le pidió a Myrtle, con bastante educación, que la dejara sola un rato. El fantasma obedeció, pero antes de desaparecer, traslúcidas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Tan pronto como la pálida sombra de la chica se fue, Hermione volvió al trabajo. Después de todo no había hecho experimentos sobre viajes en el tiempo en vano.

Le tomó a Hermione otros cincuenta años terminar su trabajo. Todo mundo la había llamado una ermitaña: la vieja señora que vivía encerrada en su oficina. Con el paso de los años Harry murió, y lo mismo ocurrió con Ron. Los magos tal vez tenían una vida larga poco natural, pero aún seguían siendo mortales. Y fue justamente en su cumpleaños, en su cumpleaños número ciento cincuenta, que completó su trabajo y sonrió con satisfacción. Sus mejillas bastante arrugadas se hundieron más de lo usual. Si alguien hubiera sabido lo que había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo en su oficina, habría muerto de la impresión. Hermione Granger estaba siendo egoísta.

Justo cuando el reloj anunció que eran las doce del día, Hermione le puso los últimos toques a su invento y lo echó a andar.

* * *

El corazón de Draco martillaba incómodamente en su pecho. Este era. Este era el momento de ajustar cuentas. Ahora, en dentro cualquier segundo estaría a la vuelta de la esquina de Dumbledore, y después… todas sus preocupaciones se esfumarían finalmente. Sacudió la mano debido a su exceso de adrenalina, pensando al mismo tiempo lo cerca que estaba de su destino, en un momento sentía frío y al siguiente estaba empapando su túnica con sudor. Ya casi estaba ahí, sosteniendo fuertemente su varita, y después… apareció una mujer. Una mujer bastante vieja, sólo parada ahí, sonriéndole. Su cabello era frágil y canoso, y solo pudo adivinar que su cabello había sido alguna vez castaño, por el tono de su piel.

"¡Quítese de mi camino!" gritó. Fue la primera cosa que vino a su cabeza, no es que usualmente fuera irrespetuoso con la gente mayor (Excluido Dumbledore, por supuesto).

Ella dejó salir una ligera carcajada. "Baje la varita, Sr. Malfoy. Soy demasiado vieja como para desperdiciar mi tiempo en frivolidades como estas"

Y, sin saber por qué, Draco bajó su varita. "¿Quién es?" gritó, preguntándose cómo es que ella sabía su nombre, hasta que recordó que todo mundo podría reconocerlo por su cabello incluso a millas de distancia.

Ella sonrió, con una gentil e irritante sonrisa. "Vamos Draco, tu sabes quién soy. Nos hemos visto en muchas ocasiones" la mujer sonrió de lado "¿No?"

"No, ahora quítese de mi camino" dijo, comenzando a levantar su varita de nuevo. Ella levantó una mano.

"Escúchame. Confía en mí, no tienes que hacer lo que te han ordenado" dijo, sin ser demasiado amable.

Él se burló. "¿No? Pues está equivocada, vieja loca. Le doy hasta tres para que se quite o si no le lanzaré una maldición"

La señora simplemente rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. "¡Uno!" contó Draco.

Ella bostezó. "¡Dos!" sollozó el joven con la voz quebrada.

"¡Tres!" sollozó de nuevo, pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente no podía andar por ahí lanzándole maldiciones a señoras mayores e inocentes. ¿Qué diría su madre?

"Bien" dijo, sonriéndole a Draco una vez más con gentiliza. Draco bajó su varita y la miró con atención. "Draco, he venido del futuro para darte un consejo"

Él parpadeó. "¿Usted qué?"

Ella acarició su envejecida barbilla. "¿No te parezco familiar?" preguntó, levantando lentamente una ceja hacia él, pero Draco sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa. Tendría que darse cuenta pronto… ella suspiró. "Vine por dos razones. La primera es para decirte que no mates a Albus Dumbledore. Ve con él cuando te ofrezca protección, chico, y vivirás para ver tu cumpleaños número diecisiete. Eso te lo puedo asegurar"

"¿Voy a morir?" preguntó Draco con una atípica voz ronca.

Ella asintió. "Serás asesinado por tu propio Señor Tenebroso por fallar en tu siguiente asignación: matar a Severus Snape"

Draco sintió a sus rodillas flaquear. No había estado escuchándola, pero él sintió… sintió un impulso innato que le dijo que confiara en ella. Su garganta estaba seca. "¿Y el segundo motivo?" preguntó, aunque sabía que seguiría cualquier consejo que la señora le diera.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron entre la oscura luz de las antorchas, mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su túnica y le daba una carta. "Una vez que estés a salvo, ábrela y sigue las instrucciones" Sus ojos se enfocaron en su muñeca. "Mi tiempo aquí casi a terminado"

"¿Quién eres?" Draco repitió.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo, extendió su mano, y acarició la mejilla de Draco. "Pronto lo sabrás, cariño" En el segundo en el que ella retiró su mano, se esfumó.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días y Draco estaba escondido en una casa en solo Dios sabe dónde. Albus Dumbledore estaba vivo, casi parecía sorprendido de ello. Aquí le habían dado a Draco una pequeña y polvorienta habitación, bastante lejos de los ojos indiscretos. Dejando a un lado la humedad y las indignas condiciones, podía sentir como respiraba libremente por primera vez en meses. Era como si antes sus pulmones hubieran estado congelados.

Giró la carta entre sus manos, pensando en cuan descabellado era todo y de la manera en que su nombre estaba escrito con exacta precisión en la carta. Casi parecía como de una máquina, pero no lo era. Buscó en el bolsillo sobre su pecho y sacó una pequeña navaja que usaba para abrir las cartas y la abrió. Del sobre salió una sola pieza de pergamino con una oración en ella.

_Pídele a Hermione Granger que salga contigo._

Eso era todo. Ni una palabra más. Incluso después de una hora tratando de descifrar un código oculto, no encontró nada. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en un punto crucial de su vida. Esa anciana lo _conocía_. Él la conoció cuando era joven, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Así que lentamente fue aclarando su mente sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Pedirle a Hermione Granger que saliera con él era algo sumamente fácil, si eres por ejemplo, Ronald Weasley, pero él no era Ronald Weasley. Y además de eso, no estaba completamente seguro si quería pasar por eso en primer lugar. No sería nada Slytherin de su parte intentarlo.

Pero de alguna manera se preguntaba si habría consecuencias si no la invitaba a salir. La mujer no hubiera pasado por tantos problemas si no hubiera sido importante. Dudaba si la mujer solo quería únicamente algunos besos, pero su voz interior le dijo que mejor hiciera lo que la anciana le había pedido e invitar a la sangre sucia a salir. Después de todo, no decía que tenían que salir a una verdadera cita, o que hubiera algo más después de eso. La oración solo decía: Pídele a Hermione Granger que salga contigo, entonces él la invitaría a salir. Así de simple.

En todo caso, no creía tener si quiera alguna oportunidad de escribir su testamento. Pero el chico estaba equivocado respecto a esto último.

Fue exactamente una semana después que Draco fue movido a una casa diferente. Esta obviamente era de una antigua familia sangre pura. La razón principal fue que había paredes y paredes llenas de cabezas de elfos domésticos. Demasiado asqueroso para su gusto. Apenas entró por entrada principal cuando vio un montón de cortinas sobre unas monstruosas pinturas cuando la vio. Justo frente a él. Y sintió como el estómago se le cayó hasta los pies. Y ella parecía bastante molesta de verle.

Además de eso, Potter y Weasley lo miraban de igual manera, y como si no fuera poco, enfermos por su presencia. Gruñendo, Potter tenía una extra mezcla en su mirada, que solo él podría saber.

Le tomó un total de cinco horas a Draco hablar con ella. Los gemelos maravilla no se habían querido separar de su lado, pero siempre querían estar lejos de él. Ella había ido a inspeccionar el largo tapiz que era el árbol genealógico de los Black (incluso el estaba ahí).

"Mmm… Granger" comenzó, sintiéndose una suave capa de sudor en su frente. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

"Déjame en paz, Malfoy. Tengo mi varita y no tengo miedo de usarla contigo" le advirtió, sin detenerse a examinar los hechos.

Él se aclaró la garganta. "No es lo que piensas" dijo algo inquieto.

Ella se giró para verlo. "¿Y eso es…?" sin el menor atisbo de una sonrisa sobre sus facciones. Por supuesto, casi siempre _era_ lo que ella pensaba.

Ahora que ella lo estaba mirando, Malfoy sintió sus mejillas arder y murmuró. "¿Quieressalirconmigo?"

"¿Perdón? No hablo Gobblydigook" dijo, levantando una ceja.

"¡Olvídalo!" dijo finalmente "Te pregunté si querías salir conmigo" El esperó, con sus facciones intactas, mientras ella procesaba su propuesta.

"No" respondió finalmente. "Pero gracias por invitarme" se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero él la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo.

"Checa esto" siseó. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacó una carta y se la puso en la mano.

Hermione se quedó congelada por un minuto, mirándolo. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?" preguntó con cautela.

Malfoy suspiró. "Una anciana, quien por cierto creo que eras tú, me la dio"

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo miró. "Esta es mi letra" dijo simplemente. "¿Pero por qué demonios te diría algo tan extraño como esto?"

Draco encogió los hombros. "No lo sé. ¿Tal vez querías un último beso antes de morder el polvo?"

Por un momento Hermione pareció confundida. "Esta carta no dice nada sobre besarse, Draco" ella lo reprimió "De hecho, creo que tu le pusiste el final al trato"

Draco dejó salir un bufido. "¿Estás segura?" preguntó.

Hermione leyó la carta de nuevo. "¿Te refieres a que la invitación sigue en pie?" y Draco asintió, aunque sin estar completamente seguro del por qué.

"En ese caso" ella dijo, con una chispa en sus ojos, "Cambié de opinión. Acepto"

La cita salió sin ningún problema. Draco estaba completamente seguro de que su parte favorita había sido decirle al cara-rajada y a la comadreja el motivo por el cual iban a dejar la casa juntos. Ella había ordenado pasta, el había ordenado un filete, y todo salió… bien. Hablaron. Ella incluso había reído. Y él encontró… que le gustaba más cuando sonreía. Su risa sonaba como campanas. No eran unas campanas perfectas, sino unas que más bien estaban algo rotas. Ella le había sonreído más veces de las que Draco creyó posibles. Y sus dientes estaban derechos, en perfectas líneas de oro blanco, brillando a la luz de las velas. Casi no había querido decirle buenas noches cuando ella se retiró a su habitación. De hecho, si los otros dos miembros del trío dorado no hubieran estado ahí… tal vez la hubiera besado. Pero, una voz en su cabeza, hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado. La invitó a salir _de nuevo_. Y ella dijo que _sí_.

Tal vez esa vieja había tenido razón después de todo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí me encuentro de nuevo con otra traducción, y a petición de las lectoras, esta sin lugar a dudas es más… alegre. En lo personal me gusto mucho el hecho de que Hermione no se hubiera resignado! Y Draco… bueno, fue una muy sabia decisión de su parte el haberle hecho caso a la versión adulta de Hermione. No sólo obtuvo una vida más larga, sino también a una mujer extraordinaria.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la traducción, y ya saben, cualquier queja, comentario o crítica, Déjenme un review!**

**xsxbx **


End file.
